my new life
by stormmaster000
Summary: first story HELL YEAH rate fairly and shout out to akalnYOFACE for inspering me to write this story
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes:hi this my first story so rate fairly and look forward to more chapters. disclaimer:i do not own any of the mlp charecters only my OC

* * *

chapter one: "MAX WHERE THE FUCK DID HIDE MY LAPTOP" my asshole of a little brother giggeled at my anger and said "the back yard" "im going TO FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK" i ran to the back yard. before i continue i might as well describe myself im 5,9 thin and i have short hair (simmeler to joshscorchers hair) and i have blue hair. when i got out side i knew my brother wasnt lying because there smack in the middle of the back yard while it was raining. soon after i noticed this a fuckin lightning blot struck near me "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" i went towards my laptop and soon after i was struck by lightning and then everything went black *later...* "WAKE UP" "ugh where am i" "your in the everfree forrest" the blue pegasus said

* * *

well thats end of chapter one sorry it was so short and rate fairly oh and feel free to rage at me i probaly made tons of mistakes p.s thank you to akalnYOFACE for inspiering me to write this story


	2. Chapter 2

Author** notes: hey here's chapter two and shout out to ponyman he made me notice some mistakes in my writing and I'm going to clear those up. In the discription in chater one all I describedread his body and hair and height so hears the rest of the description his name is Mason he is white his eyes are blue and he is wearing a OU medical centre shirt and jeans and Nike sneaker. Okay now let's start the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from my little pony just my OC Mason.**

* * *

_"A talking pony well I have officialy gone insane" I thought to my self "Hey rainbow dash what are you doing over there ?" a voice said and then a purple pony came through the trees "What the fuck another one how long is going to go on ?" he thought to himself "who are you two ?" "I'm rainbow dash" said thebluer Pegasus "and I'm twilight" "who and what are you ?they said "I'm Mason and I'm a human" "I think I have a book about humans" she searched her bag and pulled out a book and read it really fast "she reminds of moka" he thought. He noticed that rainbow dash was staring at him and slowly getting closer to him. Twilight noticed this and said "rainbowdash not now !" "fine"said rainbow dash "we need to get him to ponyville" "wow ponyville such a normal name for a town" he thought_

* * *

Once again sorry for the short chapter and feel free to rage at me. Chapter thTre coming soon and there will be a lemon in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**authors notes: time for another chapter and now im looking for ideas from my viewers so pm me or just leave your ideas in your reviews, i am also looking for a co writer. okay lets get this chapter started. disclaimer: i do not own any of the charecters from mlp just my OC Mason.**

* * *

**__**_"twilight where are we ?" "i don't know, i lost the map" "well looks like we are going to be here a while. this forrest reminds me of that creepy fucking forrest in dantes inferno" he thought as a roar came from the distance "Holy shit what was that !" "oh no" said twilight as a mantacore jumped out of no where "wow that is fucking scary and epic at the same time" he thought (he likes greek mtyholgy) "run !" rainbow dash said. the two pnys ran but he stood there paralyzed in faer as the mantacore got close to him. he then got his bearings back and ran for dear life. the mantacore chased after him but failed to catch him "wow i didn't know i could run that fast" he said as he panted "i think maybe we should set up camp here" "agreed" he said so they set up camp there and soon after they were asleep... except for rainbow dash she stayed awake and the she said to herself "i wonder if it would be wrong if i took him" after she said this she walked over tim him and pulled the covers off him then she ouuled his jeans down and gasped at the size of his dick. she smiled and licked the tip of his manhood. he moaned thinking it was a dream. she took his manhood into her mouth and started to suck it, she sucked faster and faster and soon he let his seed into her mouth "that was fun i will have to ask him to bcuk in the morning" she said_

* * *

**thats the end of the chapter and the first lemon. feel free to rage at me and goodbye, oh and tell me if you want another lemon scene in the next chapter**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**authors notes: hello viewers time for a new chapter so be prepeared for some insainaty because we are entering ponyville ! :D and we get to meet more mares and once again A LEMON SCENE HA HA HA HA ! any ways to the point im looking for ideas from my viewers because lately ive been having writers block, okay lets start the i do not own any of the mlp charecters only my OC Mason.**

******_  
_**_"Man what a dream" he said thinking he was back home but remembering that it wasnt dream when he actualy opened his eyes " fucking christ" he noticed the that the twilight and rainbow dash were still asleep "that purple mare is kinda cute... wait WHAT THE FUCK MIND I DONT LIKE PONYS" he thought to himself. after he thought this he noticed his pants were down "WHAT THE FUCK DID ONE OF THOSE PONY GIVE ME A FUCKING BLOW JOB ?!" he mentally thought. he couldnt stop staring at twilight "wow i think im falling for her" he thought "yes !" twilight thought when she heard his thought while reading his mind whit a spell she learned. soon they both woke up and they traveled through the everfree forrest._

_Both ponys were walking very close to Mason but he didnt notice "so how did you sleep ?" asked twilight "i sleep pretty well, why do you ask ?" twilight looked away blushing "i was just curious" " hey look theres the exit out of here" rainbow dash yelled. they exited and went to ponyville, when they arrived a pink mare was hopping at them "um hi" she gasped really loud and dissapered "what the fuck just happened" "you met pinkie pie thats what happened" raindbow dash said laughing, other ponys started to gather around him "of fuck whats going on now" he thought "What in tarnation everypony gathering around ?" " "great another pony and she sounds southern" he thought, the orange mare pushed to the front of the crowd see what was going on "applejack come here" twilight said, applejack trotted over to her "what is that thing twi-" she was inturupted by twilight using a telaorting spell, they appeared in twilights house "twilight why the hay did you do that ?"because the other mare were about to jump on him !" "anyways what the is he ?" "hes a human and his name is Mason"twilight said "well Mason mah name is Applejack" he kneeled down and shook her hoof "nice to meet you Applejack" he smiled warmly at her "he cute" thought applejack, sombody knocked on the "twilight let me in i want to see the new creature" said pinkie pie who was outside the door, twilight opened the door " Hello creature whats your name my names pinkie pie !" "my names Mason nice to meet you pinkie" "your cute Mason !" "thank you" he said while trying to hide the blush, it began to rain so they all to stay there _

_"where will i sleep ?" Mason asked "i hope i can sleep with her...SHUT UP MIND" "you are going to sleep with me" twilight said. __**later... **__he had just got in the bed next to twilight and faced twilight when she kissed him this was extremly surprising to him but he didnt resist because somewhere deep in his heart he liked her _

__**bet you thought there was going to be a lemon but no thats going to be in the next chapter, anyways feel free to rage and good bye oh and pony man dont sue MLPFAN3443 AWAY**


	5. Chapter 5

**author notes: DOUBLE CHAPTER WEEKEND :D i know i havent been making chapters lately so i thought i would do a DOUBLE CHAPTER WEEKEND:D, and to ponyman i read you fnafic and its awesome EVERYONE GO READ PONYMANS FANFIC A NEW LIFE, ITS AWESOME ok now lets start the chapter**

**"**_HOLY SHIT IM KISSING A PONY THIS IS WRONG oh shut up my self what does it matter im not getting out of this land any time soon might as well get used to it" he thought as twilight was kissing him, they broke the kiss for air "Mason i want you to be my first" she said "i dont think thats a go-" she interrupted by her putting her hoof over his mouth "please Mason" "okay you can have me" he said as twilight licked her lips, she pulled down his pants and immidiatly put my manhood into her mouth, she worked her tongue around the tip "man this much better then i thought it would me" he thought, "twilight im about to- AH" he said as he let his seed into her mouth and she surprisingly didnt gag at all "now time for the main course" she with a lustful smile, she positioned he marehood over his manhood and put it in her, she yelped in pain as his manhood penatrated her hymen "are you okay ?" he said "im okay Mason" twilight said as she began to move up and down on his manhood letting moans "man in surprised her moans are not waking the others up" he thought, soon she let out a very loud moan as her inner walls became very tight around his manhood causing him to come deep inside her, they both lay there panting"Mason i love you" "i love you to twilight" and after that they both fell asleep" *_**Masons dream* **_ "Mason come down for breakfest !" his mother said "what the hell ? is that my mother ? hows that possible she died 4 years ago" as he said a wave of sadness hit him "wow this is the worst fucking dream i can possible have, man somebody wake me from this nightmare" he said and the got smile on his face and grabbed his guitar and played animal ive become by three days grace "beep beep beep" _

_he woke at the noise of a alarm clock but there was no alarm clock "fuck i forgot that fucking clock went off so much in my life its programed into to my fucking brain" he thought to himself , he noticed that no one was awake so he decided to get up look around "damn its still a fucking downpour out there" he thought as he looked out the window, somepony knocked on the door waking everyone up "another pony of course" he thought as he rolled his eyes "twilight would you please let me in ?" let me in a soaked yellow pegasus said, twilight opened the door and let her in "Mason this is flutershy" "nice to meet you fluttershy" he said as he put his and out and smiled "epp" fluttershy said and backed into a corner "oh my god i used to be like that" he thought "im not going to hurt you fluttershy i just want to shake your hoof" he said and smiled warmly at her, she trotted over to him and shook his hand slowly "nice to m-meet you Mason"_

__**well we have to come to a conclusion of the chapter in DOUBLE CHAPTER WEEKEND :D okay feel free to rage and to akalnYOFACE im going to be making a chapter thats going to be very simmerler to one of yours so dont report me to the fanfic authorities if there any and now good bye my fellow authors MLPFAN3443 HAS TELAPORTED TO HIS LAIR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: this is the second chapter of DOUBLE CHAPTER WEEKEND :D so yeah there will be two lemon scenes in this chapter and also they will be caused by something very simmaler to akalnYOFACE story so yeah DONT SUE D:**

_"Hey let's play spin the bottle !" yelled pinkie pie, the others agreed "well fuck now I'm going to get laid again and I'm really not in meh mood for it" he thought as the others sat down around a bottle waiting for him to sit with them so he sat between fluttershy and rainbow dash, it was pinkies turn, she spun the bottle and inevitable landed on Mason "of fucking course" he thought "Mason I want you to spend 30 minutes in the closet with me !" she said very happily, he followed her to the closet andalmost the second he shut the closet door pinkie had pushed him to the ground and pulled of his pants, very soon after she began to suck his manhood working her tongue all around his manhood "holy fucking Christ she is awesome at this" he thought as she started to deep throat him, she boobed her head up and down and sending waves of pleasure each time soon causing him to cum in her mouth "mm I want some in my naughty parts" she said after positioning her marehood over his member and sliding it in easily but not without breaking her hymen she didn't seem to notice the pain and started moving up and down vigueusly and letting out moans and soon she came and caused Mason to cum deep within her "wowie zowwie that was more fun then any party I have ever hosted !" she said_

_It was now Fluttershys turn, she spun the bottle once again it landed on Mason, rainbow dash leaned over and whispers to fluttershy "tell him to go in the closet with you for 40 minutes" and that I what fluttershys requested so they went to the closet and stood for the first ten minutes and it was Mason to make the first move, he knelt down and kissed her passionately for another ten minutes and that's when fluttershy pushed back and pulled of his jeans slowly and taking his massive member into her mouth moving slowly making it all the more pleasurable for Mason and soon he cameIin her mouth and that took up the rest of the time so they cleaned them selves up and left the closet with smiles on there faces and befor Mason could sit down he passed out from fatigue _

_**Well that brings us to the end of the first day of DOUBLE CHAPTER WEEKEND :D and once again good bye MLPFAN3443 HAS TELAPORTED TO HIS LAIR TO READ A NEW LIFE BY PONYMAN**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: sorry guys only one chapter today because i had a lot of fucking shit to do that i had forgotten so yeah but at least i have some good news im taking up ocs and im going to pick 4 of the ocs that you guys suggest and set up a poll and which ever one gets the most will get to be a charecter in my story okay now lets get the chapter story**

_'Man that was the most exhausting night i have ever had well other then that night i spent in miami florida at an old friends party, man jordan was an awesome friend"_

_ FLASH BACK..._

_"Man i didnt know he lived in a fuckin mansion, awesome" he thought "hey jordan awesome party bro, hey whose this ?" Mason asked "this is ace or hydro ace" "Dude thats an awesome costume, did you make it ?" "yeah man, i didnt get your name" "oh my names Mason, nice to meet ya" after that they got into a arguement about who can sing the best and Mason went to the dj and gave him a disc and he got up on stage and then began the most epic song of all fucking time ... i will not die "on the ground l lay motionless in pain! i can see my life flashing before my eyes ! did i fall asleep ? is this all a dream ? wake me up im living a nightmare, i will not die i will survive ! i will not die i will wait here for you i feel alive when your beside me i will not die i will wait here for you in my time of dying on this bed i lay losing every thing i can see my life passing me by! was all to much or just not enough wake me up! im living a nightmare. i will not die i will survive i will not die il'l iwait here for you i feel alive when your beside me i will not die i wiat here for you in my time dying (guitar solo) i will not die il'l wait here for youi fell alive when your beside me i will not die ill wait for you in my time of dying (repete then then guitar solo) he dropped the mic with every chick in the place except for jordans girlfriend trying to grab him so he sneaked outside "hey shit head" said some asshole "your the my girlfriend just broke up with" the guy said and some other guys joined him "now were going to kick your ass" they said in unison and came running at him he shrugged and pulled out his six shooter "fuck off or die you motherfuckers" "its just and bb gun" one of the guys said not knowing he was utterly wrong, so Mason shot him and the guys killing them all and it just so happens that the guys Mason just killed sold drugs so technicly it didnt really count as murder_

_"man those were the day" he said_

**okay guys thats the end of the chapter sorry its so short so yeah, ponyman dont think im adding my self to that part of your story for personal gain im advertising your story okay guys good bye MLPFAN3443 TELAPORTED TO HIS HOME... IN ANTARTICA**


End file.
